


(let me) give you my life

by hyerewolf



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Sooyoung isn't a religious person, never was.





	(let me) give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> for cas (@janesmaid on twitter). hey cas, ye ask and ye shall recieve, i don't really know what it is tho.

Sooyoung isn't a religious person, never was. Her family never paid much attention to anything even close to believing in the absolute and neither did she. There are times when she is close to calling herself a nonbeliever, but then she looks at Haseul and she feels what she thinks must be some people feel during the mass, when the priest reads the Bible verses or holds the Host up for everyone to see, and her heart hurts a little. She reconsiders her relationship with faith and worship once again.

Sooyoung often thinks she's a fool, for countless reasons, the biggest one being not meeting Haseul sooner, but the wait is what makes the revelation even sweeter.

Haseul is a force of nature; when she first stepped into Sooyoung's life, she turned everything upside down before pulling it apart and putting it back together again. Sooyoung let her, watching from the side, astonished. There was no point in fighting her. As Sooyoung quickly realized, Haseul always gets what she wants.

Haseul isn't afraid of what people think of her, and Sooyoung can't help but be amazed by that, watching as the woman she loves the most walk through her life without sparing a glance for anyone. 

Haseul has her way with words, wrapping whoever she wants around her finger, rarely paying attention to the consequences, and Sooyoung - knowing _so_ damn _well_ that she's one of those people - still absorbs every word from her lips.

Haseul has a wicked sense of humor, cracking jokes at what seems like the least appropriate occasions, and Sooyoung can't help but grin every time.

Haseul is far from perfect, and Sooyoung knows it. It doesn't stop her from looking at the woman like she hangs the stars in the sky. 

When they fight, it is always after weeks and weeks of buildup and a few minor disputes, like a dam overflowing before breaking completely. Just like water, the bitter words and raised voices consume everything in their way, leaving them both feeling exposed like bare soil after all greenery is washed away.

And after every fight, they always end up the same way, making out and - eventually - up, skin on skin, limbs tangled in their bedsheets. Every time, Sooyoung takes a deep breath, looks over at Haseul, who is just so _human_  with her hair strewn on her pillow, her flushed cheeks, her forehead covered in sweat, and she exhales, a content smile on her lips. 

She wouldn't have it any other way.

(Sooyoung is a fool for believing this will end well for both of them, but belief is what religions are founded on.)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs
> 
> (skips away)


End file.
